El secreto de un chico enamorado
by angylopez
Summary: VOTACION CERRADA. Pareja Ganadora: Endo y Natsumi. Trama: Endo Mamoru se enamoro de una chica pero no tiene ni idea de lo que tiene que hacer, sus amigos intentan ayudarlo pero tal vez solo empeoren las cosas
1. Chapter 1: Votacion

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen el pertenecen a Leve-5.

**El secreto de un chico enamorado.**

¡Hola! Para comenzar esto es una votación sobre que pareja quieren que se trate el fic, pero antes les dejare un poema.

_Anoche viendo las estrellas_

_Tu nombre repetía, entonces_

_Me di cuenta de lo tanto _

_Que te quería._

Bueno eso se lo envió uno de los chicos a una de las chicas pero eso depende de que pareja salga ganando en esta votación (Pueden escoger solo una pareja).

Entre la pareja que pueden elegir estan:

Endo y Natsumi.

Ichinose y Aki.

Fudou y Fuyuka.

Tachimukai y Haruna.

Kido y Touko.

**¡Voten por su pareja favorita por favor! **


	2. Chapter 2: Endo nunca recuerdas nada

**¡Hoy se cierra la votación y como están a punto de leer estuvo algo difícil!**

Para empezar les agradezco que hayan votado y ahora les daré los resultados.

Endo y Natsumi: Diez. Pareja Ganadora.

Haruna y Tachimukai: Seis.

Kido y Touko: Seis.

Fudou y Fuyuka: Seis.

Ichinose y Aki: Tres.

Como harán leído Endo y Natsumi ganaron así que el fic se tratara de esta pareja bueno los que votaron por esa pareja espero que dejen su opinión acerca de la primera parte de la historia que les dejare ahora pero antes le quiero decir algo a algunas personas:

ferdita99: Se que te gusta la pareja de Tachimukai y Haruna y te agradezco que leas mis fics y que me dejes reviews así que he dedicado hacer directamente un fic de esta pareja que te encanta pero no se cuando lo voy a subir pero por ahora tengo pensado subir un fic de navidad con cuentos de las parejas de siempre (Obviamente estará Haruna y Tachimukai).

Nao-chan16: Hola quería decirte que estoy pensando hacer un fic de Ichinose y Aki, se que no te agrada Natsumi (Leí tu perfil) No te preocupes te diré que en el fic que tengo pensado subir de cuentos de Navidad hare algo sobre Ichinose y Aki.

**Esos eran todos los avisos: **

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**El secreto de un chico enamorado.**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la cuidad de Inazuma, tranquila pero apresurada para un chico con el cabello castaño, el pobre se había levantado tarde y estaba corriendo hacia la escuela si llegaba tarde de nuevo lo iban a castigar, así que decidió correr lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego a la entrada de la escuela se tropezó con alguien ocasionando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Endo: Lo lamento es que llevo algo de prisa.

Natsumi: Como siempre no te fijas en lo que estas haciendo. –Y al parecer Endo no la estaba escuchando pues estaba viendo el campo de futbol eso solo provoco que Natsumi se enojara más. -¡Endo Mamoru!

Endo: ¿Qué?

Natsumi: Es tarde y seguimos en el suelo.

Endo: Es verdad. –Endo se levanto y le extendió su mano a la chica.

Natsumi: Gracias.

Endo: Vámonos antes de que nos castiguen.

Los dos corrieron hacia la clase para su suerte llegaron a tiempo, los dos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares curiosamente se sentaban uno al lado del otro, luego comenzó la clase y todo paso como un día normal pero como se es de esperar de Endo Mamoru el no estaba prestando atención a nada pero el profesor se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba atento a la clase y decidió hacerle una pregunta.

Profesor: Mamoru levántese de su lugar. –El chico hizo caso a lo que le indicaron. -¿Dígame el enunciado que escribí en el pizarrón es verdadero o falso?

Endo: (¿Es verdadero o falso? ¡Porque no presto atención! Debería hacerlo, que me queda ahora estoy castigado y lo peor mi madre también me castigara) Es…. –Endo volteo a ver para todos lados pero cuando volteo a ver a Natsumi vio que ella le había escrito la respuesta en su cuaderno sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. -¡Falso!

Profesor: Tuvo suerte joven pero la próxima vez que lo vea distraído se ira directamente con el director y declare extinta su especie.

Endo: ¿Mi especie? Claro, no se preocupe yo me voy a concentrar.

El chico se volvió a sentar en su lugar y miro fijamente a Natsumi quien se reía de todo lo que había pasado al chico no le molesto que se riera por alguna extraña razón le encantaba verla reír y sonreír eso lo ponía de un buen humor, el le sonrió también a ella lo cual provoco un sonrojo de parte de ambos luego el chico castaño recordó que tenia que poner atención antes de que lo castigaran, el día paso como cualquier otro pero esa noche Endo no podía dormir por más que lo intentara eso era un problema para el y la pregunta que se hacia el mismo era "¿Que es lo que no me deja dormir?" Y su respuesta vino al recordar la linda sonrisa de Natsumi Raimon, el chico negaba con la cabeza que ella fuera la razón de su problema de sueño así que trato de dormir y al rato logro su objetivo.

Y así pasaron los días en el que Endo no podía dormir, en la escuela lo que hacia era ver a Natsumi conforme fue pasando el tiempo el chico acompañaba a la chica a su casa, para el era increíble el simple hecho de estar con ella, el comenzó a sentirse extraño, soñaba que la miraba y se acercaba a ella más de lo normal por supuesto que las personas a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba y ese día en la hora de receso decidieron conversar con el acerca del amor.

Endo: ¿Qué quieren conversar conmigo?

Kido: ¿Tú conoces lo que es el amor?

Endo: MMM… NO.

Goenji: Es cuando sientes algo sincero hacia alguien obviamente tú no conoces de estas cosas puesto que eres muy distraído y despistado. –Endo no estaba prestando atención por estar viendo a Natsumi.

Endo: ¿Qué yo que?

Kasemaru: Endo no eres muy listo que digamos por eso te queremos ayudar.

Endo: ¿Cómo que no soy muy listo?

Goenji: Bueno en primera jamás recuerdas nada.

Endo: No es cierto ¿Cuándo he olvidado algo?

Kido: Te recordare lo que paso ese día hace unos meses….

**Flashback:**

Todos incluso los que no viven en la cuidad de Inazuma estaban reunido en el club de futbol menos Endo, celebrando el cumpleaños de alguien y de la nada el chico castaño entra gritando "¡Vamos a jugar futbol!", en ese instante todos se le quedaron viendo raro, Endo se fijo que alguien estaba cumpliendo años pero como adivinar quien era.

Endo: (A ver ¿Quién esta cumpliendo años? Tiene que ser alguien que este aquí debo recordarlo, Kasemaru no, Kido… no, creo que lo estoy recordando). –El chico se acerco a Toramaru y lo abrazo… -¡Feliz cumpleaños Toramaru! –Todos se le quedaron viendo a Endo y luego se comenzaron a reír.

Toramaru: Capitán no es mi cumpleaños.

Endo: Entonces… ¿De quien es?

Goenji: Endo ¡Feliz cumpleaños grandísimo idiota!- Goenji le dio un balonazo a Endo.

Endo: Eso no era necesario espera… ¿Es mi cumpleaños?

Todos: ¡Si!

Endo: Que raro no lo recuerdo, aunque eso explicaría el porque mi madre me dio un abrazo y me dio un regalo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Kasemaru: Aparte de que no siempre entiendes las cosas.

Endo: Cualquiera olvida más de algo.

Kido: Si, pero no su propio cumpleaños.

Endo: No son mis amigos.

Kasemaru: Si lo somos además solo queremos ayudarte.

Endo: Bien, ¿En que quieren ayudarme?

Goenji: Te ayudaremos a enamorar a Natsumi. –Endo se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

Endo: ¿Cómo saben que me gusta?

Kido: Siempre la estas viendo y te sonrojaste ahorita. –Kido golpeo a Endo.

Endo: Me dolió además en tal caso que me gustara Natsumi ¿Cómo me ayudarían?

Kasemaru: La mejor forma de enamorar a una chica es…. ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Goenji: Porque no le preguntamos a alguien que si sepa de estas cosas.

Endo: MMM… ¡Fubuki!

Kido: El no esta aquí.

Goenji: Lo podemos llamar. –El saco su celular.

Endo: ¿Quién lo llama?

Goenji: Obviamente yo, no dejare que ustedes le hagan algo a mi celular… Otra vez.

Kasemaru: No fue tan malo.

Goenji: Lo arrojaron hacia la casa del Entrenador Kudou.

Kido: Teníamos curiosidad de saber si había bestias salvajes en su casa, ya sabes que se escuchaban ruidos extraños en su casa.

Kasemaru: Si, pero resulto que solo era un perro que aullaba todas las noches e incluso en los días.

Goenji: Da igual.

Endo: Ya lo llamaste.

Goenji: En eso estoy. –Después de esperar al fin contesto.

Fubuki: ¿Si?

Goenji: Hola Fubuki necesito que me hagas un favor.

Fubuki: No voy a cuidar a Yuca de nuevo la ultima vez termine arrestado por la policía por secuestro infantil.

Goenji: No eso, quiero que le digas a Endo como puede enamorar a una chica.

Fubuki: Eso esta mas fácil.

Goenji: Entonces…. Nos vas a decir.

Fubuki: Simple como es Endo que le escriba un poema sin revelar su nombre algo así como un admirador secreto.

Goenji: Endo no es exactamente un poeta.

Fubuki: Ya lo se pero hay están ustedes para ayudarlo.

Goenji: Como digas.

Fubuki: Bueno adiós. –Fubuki termino la llamada.

Endo: ¿Qué dijo?

Goenji: Que le escribas un poema.

Endo: ¿QUÉ? Bueno es hora de empezar a escribir. –Endo toma una hoja de papel con un lápiz y escribe algo, luego se lo muestra a los chicos.

Goenji: Endo eso solo son garabatos.

Endo: Para mi es poesía.

Kido: Esto va a ser imposible.

**Espero que les allá gustado ¡Dejen review por favor! Y ¡Gracias por leer este fic!  
**

**Por cierto esto esta hecho especialmente para Richy Escorpy, FeNiXD y todos los fans de esta pareja.  
**

**¿Los chicos ayudaran a Endo o solo le ocasionaran más problemas?**

**¿Endo seguirá olvidando las cosas?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3: La dulce madrugada

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**Continuando….**

Los chicos trataban de explicarle a Endo lo que era un poema.

Kasemaru: Endo es muy simple solo escribe oraciones que expresen tus sentimientos.

Endo: Es que…

Goenji: ¿Es que?

Endo: Me ponen nervioso.

Kido: ¡Deja de jugar y ponte a pensar mejor!

Endo: No estoy jugando, no me puedo concentrar.

Kasemaru: Endo…. ¿Cuándo te concentras en algo?

Endo: Cuando juego futbol.

Goenji: Pero esto no es futbol.

Endo: Entonces ¿Que es? –Todos se comenzaron a deprimir con el comentario de su amigo.

Kido: Seria más fácil enseñarle a un perro como ladrar que a Endo lo que es ser romántico.

Goenji: Comienzo a creer que Endo no es normal.

Kasemaru: ¿Desde cuando nuestra vida es "normal"?

Endo: Nos desviamos del tema. –En ese instante se escucho el timbre el cual significaba que se había acabado la hora del receso.

Kido: Tenemos que regresar al salón.

Los chicos regresaron a estudiar, como siempre Endo estaba muy ocupado observando a Natsumi, el resto del día paso rápido sin nada fuera de lo normal después al fin habían terminado las clases y como siempre Endo acompaño a Natsumi a su casa después de eso el regreso a la suya pero el estaba algo preocupado pues no sabia que haría para tener "Un bonito poema para Natsumi".

Pasó el resto del día convirtiendo en noche ya en la madrugada cualquier persona estaría dormida en su casa pero los chicos no son normales y por alguna razón ellos estaban en la escuela Raimon en la madrugada esperando a un chico castaño que los había llamado para "algo urgente".

Kido: ¿Para que nos llamo Endo?

Goenji: No se pero mi papá me grito que era un obsesivo maniático con mis estudios por levantarme en la madrugada para ir a la escuela.

Kido: Yo no le di explicaciones a mi padre.

Kasemaru: Tengo frio.

Goenji: Eso que importa ¿Dónde estará ese idiota?

Kido: No lo se pero yo tengo sueño ¿Qué hora es?

Kasemaru: Son las dos de la mañana.

Goenji: Ese tarado esta loco.

Y Pasaron dos horas hasta que a Endo Mamoru se le ocurrió aparecer en la escuela provocando que los chicos se enfurecieran con el.

Endo: ¡Hola chicos!

Goenji: Llegaste dos horas después.

Endo: Verán todo fue una prueba, Kido pasaste menos Goenji y Kasemaru.

Kasemaru: Tengo frio.

Kido: ¿Qué?

Goenji: Ignora eso que dijo al parecer esta tan dormido como nosotros.

Kido: Endo ¿Por qué diablos nos llamaste?

Endo: Para comenzar tengo listo un poema para Natsumi.

Goenji: ¡Que genial! ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Endo: MMM… No.

Kasemaru: Tengo frio. –Al parecer nadie estaba escuchando a Kasemaru.

Kido: Quiero ver el poema. –Endo le dio el poema a Kido pero no se entendía mucho por la forma tan limpia y ordenada de escribir de su amigo. –Endo no entiendo nada.

Kasemaru: Quiero ver…. Ahí dice ardillas.

Endo: ¡No dice nada sobre ninguna ardilla!

Goenji: Yo si lo entiendo. –Todos voltearon a ver extrañado a Goenji. –Endo me presto su cuaderno de "matemáticas" una vez y tuve que descifrar lo que decía lastimosamente al final descubrí que ese cuaderno solo lo usaba como un diario de entrenamiento.

Endo: Lo recuerdo ese día te enojaste tanto que se lo arrojaste al profesor en el rostro también recuerdo que te castigaron.

Goenji: No me lo recuerdes ese día fue horrible.

Kasemaru: ¿De que hablábamos antes?

Endo: Del poema.

Kido: Si le das esto a Natsumi se dará cuenta de que tú lo escribiste además de no entenderá mucho esto.

Kasemaru: Deberíamos mejor regresar a casa tengo frio.

Goenji: ¡Kasemaru deja de quejarte! Dime ¿Quién sale de su casa sin una chaqueta en la madrugada?

Kasemaru: Es que Endo dijo que era de vida o muerte.

Kido: Y le creíste ¿Por qué?

Kasemaru: No se soy algo ingenuo cuando… ¡Aun estoy dormido!

Endo: Ya no me culpen.

Goenji: Endo si no te lo vas a tomar en serio mejor ya no te ayudamos.

Kido: Lo mejor será que nos vayamos cada quien para su casa.

Endo: No se vallan por favor. –El chico puso una carita de perro y después comenzó a llorar mientras los chicos conversaban entre si.

Goenji: No le hagamos caso solo esta mintiendo.

Kido: Apuesto que solo esta fingiendo. –Mientras ellos conversaban Kasemaru se acerco a Endo.

Kasemaru: Lo sentimos Endo, te ayudaremos no te preocupes. –Endo dejo de fingir que llorar y se levanto rápidamente.

Endo: ¡Bien entonces escúchenme! –En ese instante Kasemaru se dio cuenta de que fue engañado y se altero en ese momento.

Kasemaru: Pero serás una bestia me engañaste ¡Idiota me las vas a pagar! –Kasemaru estaba a punto de golpear a Endo pero Goenji y Kido lo detuvieron.

Goenji: Tómalo con calma.

Kido: Al menos no fuiste al que metió a la cárcel con la excusa de que robaste su balón.

Kasemaru: Tienen razón pero… ¡A mi fue al que metió a la cárcel por lo del balón! Pero me voy a calmar.

Endo: Como veo que se calmaron, tengo una idea para que Natsumi no se de cuenta de mi letra sucia y desordenada.

Kasemaru: ¡Tengo frio!

Endo: Ten mi chaqueta.

Kasemaru: Gracias… Creo.

Goenji: ¿Cuál era tú idea?

Endo: Que alguno de ustedes escriba en limpio mis poemas. –Todo se quedo en silencio por un rato hasta que…

Kido: ¿Qué es lo que tienes Endo?

Endo: Hambre y ahora que lo preguntas frio.

Kasemaru: El se refiere a lo que acabas de decir.

Endo: Ah ¿No lo entendieron?

Kido: Si, pero es algo arriesgado.

Endo: No le veo lo arriesgado, vamos haber. –El chico escribió en un papel el nombre de sus amigos. –Kasemaru saca uno.

Kasemaru: Esta bien. –El hizo lo que le había dicho Endo.

Endo: ¿Que nombre salió?

Kasemaru: Shuuya Goenji.

Goenji: ¿Para que hiciste eso?

Endo: Tu escribirás en limpio mis poemas. –Kasemaru y Kido se comenzaron a reír.

Goenji: No lo hare.

Kasemaru: Vamos Goenji ayuda un poco a Endo.

Endo: Claro así como Kasemaru y Kido me van a ayudar a darle a esto a Natsumi en secreto. –Los chicos nombrados vieron a Endo con una mirada asesina.

Kido: No me voy arriesgar a terminar lastimado.

Kasemaru: Kido no es tan malo ¿Que podría salir mal?

Endo: Esa es la actitud.

Los chicos se quedaron en la escuela hasta las cinco de la mañana después cada quien se fue a su casa pero tuvieron que regresar a la escuela a las seis y media de la mañana para poder dejarle el poema a Natsumi.

Goenji: ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Kido: Para ayudar a Endo.

Kasemaru: En verdad vale la pena.

Endo: ¿Por qué hablan de mí aun estoy yo aquí?

Goenji: Así tú tienes nuestra sincera opinión sobre todo esto por cierto Endo ya tengo listo el poema en limpio y con un sobre con el nombre de ella.

Endo: ¡Genial! Ahora necesito que distraigan a Natsumi, ya saben que hacer.

Kasemaru: Si ya se mmm… haber yo hablo con Natsumi mientras tú y Goenji dejan la carta en el club de futbol.

Kido: ¿Yo que hago?

Endo: MMM…. Averiguaras que opino Natsumi acerca del poema.

Kido: ¿Cómo?

Endo: Tienes una hermana.

Kido: No hablo con ella sobre eso.

Endo: Entonces tendrás que espiarlas porque no quieres hacerlo del modo fácil.

Kido: Bien tratare de hacer las dos cosas.

Kasemaru: Yo me voy con Natsumi. –El se fue a tratar de conversar con ella, pero tuvo que ir hasta la oficina del director toco la puerta y cuando entro vio a Natsumi. – (No entiendo porque Endo no hace esto) Hola Natsumi ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Natsumi: Siempre estoy aquí temprano lo extraño es verte a ti aquí.

Kasemaru: Es que mi mamá me levanto temprano y me dijo que me fuera a la escuela.

Natsumi: ¿Kasemaru dormiste bien?

Kasemaru: (No pudo creer que se me note que no dormí nada) Tuve una horrible conversación con alguien anoche.

Natsumi: Entiendo…. Sabes iré al club de futbol a ver como están las cosas.

Kasemaru: Esta bien. –Natsumi salió de la oficina del director después de un rato Kasemaru recordó algo. –Espera los chicos no estaban en el club de futbol…. ¡Lo olvide los chicos me van a matar! –El chico salió corriendo.

_En el club de futbol: _

Estaban Goenji y Endo dejando la carta pero cuando salieron se encontraron con Natsumi.

Natsumi: Hola chicos.

Endo: Hola linda.

Natsumi ¿Qué?

Goenji: Nada saben yo me tengo que ir. –Goenji se fue a otro lugar para poder dejarlos solos.

Natsumi: ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Endo: (Si supieras que es por ti, pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo) Es que quiera practicar un poco.

Natsumi: A todos les ha dado por llegar temprano hoy ojala así se esforzaran por estudiar.

Endo: Si pero ya sabes que no presto mucha atención.

Natsumi: Si me di cuenta.

Endo: (Debería tener valor pero) Natsumi eres una persona especial para mi.

Natsumi: Para mi también eres un gran amigo.

Endo Si un amigo… (Como me detesto por no hacerlo). –De repente llega Haruna.

Haruna: ¡Hola!

Endo y Natsumi: Hola.

Haruna: Natsumi ven vamos a ordenar un poco el club.

Endo: Bueno yo me voy a practicar.

Las chicas entraron al club de futbol pero Haruna se dio cuenta de un sobre que tenia el nombre se su amiga.

Haruna: Natsumi ese sobre tiene tu nombre.

Natsumi: ¿Un sobre con mi nombre?

**Espero que les allá gustado, por favor dejen reviews. **

**¿Cómo reaccionara Natsumi?**

**¿Las chicas sospecharan de Endo, Kido, Kasemaru, y Goenji?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4: El detective Toramaru

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Natsumi Raimon estaba totalmente desconcertada, ese sobre la estaba atormentado y eso que tan solo hace unos minutos sabia de su dichosa existencia, pero ese era solo uno de sus problemas en ese instante ya que su amiga Haruna Otonashi estaba saltando de alegría y curiosidad ya que según ella "Es algo tan romántico".

—Haruna en verdad no creo que sea la gran cosa. —dijo la chica castaña mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

— ¡¿Qué no es la gran cosa?! —preguntó exaltada la chica con cabello azul—. ¡Debes estar bromeando, es tan maravilloso que un chico te deje poemas y en secreto!

—Es que el problema es exactamente eso… es un secreto si no se quien es se me hará más difícil aceptarlo es decir que tal si es una broma.

— ¡Natsumi Raimon no desconfíes de la magia del amor! Yo misma me encargare de descubrir quien es tu Romeo, pero necesito ayuda…

—Haruna tranquila no será necesario a lo mejor solo fue una broma y ya. —dijo la castaña un poco molesta.

— ¡Ya te dije que no te preocupes! —exclamó con la mayor emoción posible la chica con el cabello azul para después ponerse sus lentes, hacer una mirada extraña y voltear a ver a su amiga—. Tengo ya a mis sospechosos.

— ¿Sospechosos? —preguntó confundida Natsumi.

—Claro primero dime ¿A quien has visto en esta mañana?

—Este a…. —la chica estaba a punto de mencionar los nombres de los chicos, pero en ese instante llegaron las otras gerentes del equipo.

—Hola. —saludaron al mismo tiempo Fuyuka y Aki e igualmente Haruna junto a Natsumi hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó curiosa la chica con el cabello violeta.

—Estábamos…. —trató de murmurar Natsumi, peor fue interrumpida por Haruna.

— ¡A Natsumi le dejaron un poema y al parecer es de alguien del equipo! Es lo más seguro… ¡Natsumi tiene un admirador secreto!

Y el silencio reino por unos segundos provocando un poco de alivio en la chica castaña ya que ella no deseaba un escándalo pues no creía en "lo del dichoso admirador secreto", sin embargo al cabo de un rato las chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas por lo que estaba pasando, Natsumi deseaba estar tres metros bajo tierra no soportaba la idea de tener a algún chico que fuera capaz de dejarle un poema.

Se podía notar claramente la cara de vergüenza de la chica castaña, estaba totalmente roja, ella simplemente suspiraba, sus amigas se le quedaron viendo para después invadirla de preguntas, a lo que ella no lograba ni contestar ninguna palabra, todo siguió así hasta que una chica con cabello azul interrumpió todo.

— ¡Basta chicas! —exclamó Haruna para ganarse la atención de todas las presentes—. Muy bien…. es hora de ponernos serias…. ¿Natsumi a quien viste hoy en la mañana?

—Ah… Kasemaru, Goenji y Endo. —contestó la chica mientras la más pequeñas de todas escribía todo en su libreta.

—Muy bien yo vi a mi hermano entonces ¿Alguien más vio a alguno de los chicos hoy? —preguntó la chica con lentes mientras miraba más de cerca a sus demás compañeras.

—No vimos a nadie más. —contestaron nerviosas Aki y Fuyuka al mismo tiempo.

—Perfecto, ahora tenemos a cuatro sospechosos, pero… hay que descontar a alguno de los chicos porque ya saben para ir eliminando sospechosos y quedarnos con uno. —sugirió Haruna mientras las demás se ponían a pensar en quien eliminar primero.

Lógicamente descartaron al chico que ni en un millón de años pensaría en el amor, claro ese chico con cabello castaño, todas menos la castaña comenzaron a reírse ya que eso era "imposible" según ellas.

—Endo… —susurró Natsumi ya que aunque ella quisiera que el chico de la banda anaranjada pensara en ella un poquito era imposible simplemente ella sabia que eso no iba a pasar, esa tristeza se reflejaba un poquito en sus ojos, sin embargo solo Haruna lo noto.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, bueno obviamente descartamos al loco del futbol ahora descartemos a….

—Kasemaru. —propuso Aki ya que no pensó en alguien más.

— ¿Por qué Kasemaru? —cuestionó extrañada Fuyuka—. Tal vez el sea aunque…. Pensándolo mmm… si descartemos a Kasemaru ya saben no creo que a él le guste Natsumi.

Eso que había dicho la chica con cabello morado causo una mirada asesina de parte de Natsumi.

—No te enojes, Natsumi, todas aquí sabemos que, Kasemaru Ichirouta, no es del tema este capaz de hacer esto además a ti casi no te habla. —comentó Aki para tratar de calmar un poquito las cosas.

—Ya se, pero es que este tema me estresa. —dijo Natsumi para luego recostarse en la pared del club de futbol.

—Respira tranquila que ya solo quedan de sospechosos son Kido y Goenji, a mi parecer…. Tenemos que investigar más. —expresó la chica con cabello verde a lo que Haruna miro con diversión ya que solo quedaban dos opciones.

— ¡Necesitamos a un detective! —gritó Otonashi y rápidamente alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, todas miraban asombradas hacia la puerta ya que podían observar la silueta de alguien.

— ¡Yo soy ese detective que están buscando! —exclamó con entusiasmo Toramaru Utsunomiya.

Todas las chicas miraron para todos lados menos donde estaba el chico.

—Ahí no, al a izquierda o no a su otra izquierda, ¡Aquí!

—Hola. —saludó Aki respondiendo a lo que Toramaru había dicho.

— ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Ahhhhh soy yo! —exclamó molesto el chico mientras se ponía un sombrero de detective.

—Vaya que rapidez no pensé que fuéramos a conseguir un detective tan rápido, bueno supongo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —comentó Haruna mientras miraba con mucha atención a Toramaru.

—Claro… —susurró el chico mientras salía por la puerta, pero luego regreso—. ¿Qué tenia que hacer?

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Espiar a los chicos! —gritó Haruna.

— ¿Hasta en el baño? —preguntó inocentemente Toramaru.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

—Es broma ya se que no lo tengo que hacer.

— ¿Tienes licencia de detective? —cuestionó Natsumi.

—Oh claro miren… —contestó alegremente el chico mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjetita que decía "Toramaru Utsunomia detective acepto sobornos, pero no balones".

— ¡Eso es de una caja de cereal! —exclamó la chica castaña.

— ¡Acosadoras como se atreven a espiarme ese es mi trabajo!

—No te molestes Toramaru, solo has tu trabajo.

—Entendido, es hora de espiar… —comentó el chico mientras se sentaba en su moto acuática y comenzaba a arrancarla obviamente no servía ya que estaban en agua.

—Toramaru ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo? —preguntó extrañada Fuyuka.

—Tienes razón no puedo ir así no tiene gasolina… ¡Tendré que ir nadando! —el chico comenzó a "nadar" en el suelo lo que provoco una mirada asesina de las chicas.

— ¡Toramaru! —exclamaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—No saben jugar al detective. —quejó Toramaru para luego levantarse y sacudirse la ropa.

—Esto es en serio hasta te pagamos. —expresó Natsumi.

—Eso no es cierto, no me han dado nada.

—Como quieras ten un vale de la escuela por papás en la cafetería. —ofreció la chica castaña.

—Eh, eh lee mi placa…. Solo sobornos en Ghost Rider*.

—Esta bien ten esta revista del Ghost Rider*. —sugirió Haruna a lo que Toramaru contesto agarrándola la revista y lamiéndola.

— ¡Ya la lamí ahora es mía! —exclamó con orgullo Toramaru Utsunomiya.

— ¡Toramaru! —gritaron las chicas al unisonó.

—Esta revista esta vieja además yo quiero algo más.

—Bien una bolsa repleta de dulces. —ofreció Fuyuka a lo que el chico se quedo pensando.

—Me dan también el cupón y quedamos a mano.

— ¡Esta bien! —exclamó furiosa Haruna lo que provoco que Toramaru se asustara.

—Ya no se enojen, ahora ¿A quien debo espiar? —preguntó el delantero centrocampista mientras observaba a las chicas.

—A mi hermano y a Goenji Shuuya. —aclaró Haruna.

—Ah…. ¿Quién es tu hermano? —preguntó el chico por molestar, pero se asusto de la mirada asesina de las chicas—. Es broma solo jugaba…. ¡Es hora de la acción!

El chico se puso unos lentes oscuros y comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección desconocida mientras que las chicas solo se le quedaban viendo raro y claro cada una pensaba acerca de algo.

Natsumi pensaba en que "tal vez sea Goenji o Kido de todas formas no sabría que hacer en tal caso que fuera alguno de ellos".

Aki pensaba en "¿Toramaru se dará cuenta que ese cupón venció hace una semana?".

Haruna pensaba en "espero que Toramaru no lo arruine por que esa revista es muy cara de hecho ni siquiera es mía es de mi hermano".

Fuyuka pensaba en "Toramaru dejo su moto acuática, pero… dice que es propiedad de Kido Yuuto".

* * *

Los chicos conversaban acerca del dichoso poema, por supuesto que ellos tenia su interesante conversación en la cancha de futbol, como era de esperarse Endo sostenía un balón solo que esta vez estaba deprimido y no quera hacer nada con él solo, sus amigos solo lo miraban extrañado ya que podían observar un aura oscura a su alrededor.

—Endo tranquilo…. No te deprimas todo saldrá bien. —trató de consolar Kasemaru Ichirouta mientras se sentaba en la banca junto a su amigo.

—Kasemaru si fueras chica… ¿Qué opinarías de mí? —preguntó el chico castaño lo que molesto al chico con el cabello largo.

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Para empezar pensaría lo mismo de ti siendo chico o chica… —dijo Kasemaru para luego ver a su amigo el cual estaba distraído.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Kasemaru? —cuestionó sin preocupación, Endo.

—Sabes si fuera chica te daría una cachetada por no prestar atención además creo que te deberías de alejar un poco del futbol no es saludable, por cierto se más romántico.

—Kasemaru según tu no eres chica pero a veces te pones muy criticón. —opinó Goenji.

—Yo no escucho ninguna sugerencia tuya… ¡Oh gran sabio del amor, Goenji Shuuya! ¡Consigues chicas dándoles balonazos a sus novios!

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Estas loco! ¡Yo Goenji Shuuya no soy capaz de golpear ni a una mosca! Kido tu no cuentas porque no te pude dar.

—Me siento ofendido…. —comentó, Kido.

— ¡Chicos dejen de discutir! Hay que pensar…. Saben eso de los poemas fue un error, tal vez debería…. —expuso Endo, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo, Goenji.

— ¡No te rindas! ¡Ese no es el, Endo Mamoru que todos aquí conocemos!

— ¡¿Qué?! No iba a decir eso de hecho iba a decir que fuéramos a clases que ya tocaron el timbre.

— Ahhhhh. —expresaron los chicos mientras acompañaban a su capitán hacia la clase.

Las clases pasaron rápido a excepción de los chicos que no pudieron dormir a causa de un chico con cabello castaño, sin embargo el chico de la banda anaranjada estaba más que energético y nadie sabia porque, claro que sus energías no las usaba para prestar atención a la clase si no a Natsumi.

En ese instante Kasemaru hubiera deseado estar en su casa, pero no estaba en la clase más aburrida del mundo ni siquiera estaba seguro si era de matemáticas o de historia, daba igual lo que importaba era que ya no aguantaba el sueño y lo peor Someoka su amigo le había pasado un papel con algo escrito que decía "Kasemaru escucha… coloque una rata viva en tu mochila o creo que ya arruino tus cuadernos, tus libros y…. no se que más por cierto iré al baño espera eso no lo tenia que escribir, buena suerte con la rata".

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Cuando te encuentre me las pagaras todas de una vez! —exclamó molesto Kasemaru provocando que el profesor que estaba presente se molestara.

—Joven Ichirouta vaya salgase de la clase. —exigió molesto el educador.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

—Pero…

—Ahora…

—Pero…

—Dije ahora.

Kasemaru se levanto de su lugar para salir del salón y mientras se iba miro a Endo, molesto ya que por su culpa estaba metiéndose en graves problemas.

—Adiós balón. —despidió de lo más normal y despreocupado, Endo.

— ¿Balón? ¡¿Me estas diciendo gordo?! ¡Vas a morir!

—Joven Ichirouta compórtese.

—Pero…

—Salgase ahora.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

—Ahora. —dijo el defensa para confundir al profesor

—Pero…. Espere salgase.

—Pero…

— ¡Dije Ahora!

—Ah… esta bien.

Kasemaru se salió de la clase mientras que Goenji Shuuya estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su lugar, también roncaba.

—Joven Shuuya ¿También quiere salirse de la clase junto con el joven Kasemaru?

— ¿Qué? No solo saldría de la clase si una chica me invitara a salir.

—Nadie lo quiere invitar a salir joven Shuuya.

—Claro que si haber chicas levante la mano quien quiera salir conmigo. —propuso el delante a lo que la mayoría de las chicas de la clase levantaron la mano.

— ¡Joven Shuuya nadie quiere salir con usted!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Kasemaru afuera de la clase, claro que el había dicho esto pues el había visto que casi todas las chicas de la clase habían levantado la mano, sin embargo nunca hace falta quien lo interprete mal.

— ¡Kasemaru quiere a Goenji! —gritó Someoka a lo que todos comenzaron a decir varias veces hasta que Kido los interrumpió.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¡Kido quiere a Goenji!

— ¡Chicos dejen de decir eso! —reprochó molesta Aki.

— ¡Aki quiere a Goenji!

— ¡Basta nadie quiere a Goenji! —sentenció furioso el profesor a lo cual Goenji se molesto.

— ¡Todos me quieren!

— ¡Joven Shuuya salgase de la clase!

—Como quiera.

—Nada de peros…. Espere ¿No va a decir "pero"?

—No, es un poco tonto decir eso cuando ya me echo y no va a cambiar a de opinión.

El delantero se paro de su asiento y se salió del salón. El resto del día paso normal, tranquilo nadie más se metió en problemas claro que a la hora de salida de la escuela Endo salió de el instituto junto a su amigo Goenji claro que durante las clases el portero había pensado invitar a Natsumi al parque para poder pasar un poquito más de tiempo con ella, pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo.

—Vamos, Endo ten las agallas para invitarla a salir al parque. —dijo el jugador para animar un poco a su amigo.

—Estoy un poco nervioso, sin embargo lo intentare.

El portero se quedo esperando en la puerta de la escuela a que Natsumi saliera por ahí, el chico castaño debía admitirlo estaba nervioso, preocupado, agobiado "¿Qué tal si dice que no?" eso era lo que pensaba el chico, aunque eso no impido que se apartara de la puerta, a pesar que su mente le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible su cuerpo no respondía, quizá realmente estaba totalmente enamorado de esa chica tan bonita.

—"_Tranquilo, solo le vas a pedir que salga conmigo al parque, ni que le fuera a pedir que nos casáramos espera…" _—lastimosamente, Endo imagino que le pedía a Natsumi matrimonio, eso fue peor pues lo puso aun más nervioso y para que fuese peor la chica castaña estaba a punto de pasar en frente de él, de hecho ya estaba en frente de él.

—Hola Endo ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada, Natsumi.

—Este… yo… quisiera… —baboseó el portero a lo cual la chica lo vio extrañada—. "_Oh, vamos Endo tu puedes no te pongas nervioso, solo iras al parque con ella ¡Hazlo!" _—el chico seguía pensando—. ¡¿Natsumi, quieres ir al parque conmigo esta tarde?!

—Endo…. Si claro que me gustaría. —murmuró la chica castaña, aunque claramente el jugador de Raimon escucho y le sonrió.

—Natsumi… nos vemos dentro de dos horas ¿Te parece? —preguntó con el mayor animo del mundo el castaño.

—Esta bien, te veo más tarde. —dijo Natsumi mientras se iba caminando a lo que Endo solo se quedo con la gran sonrisa en su rostro, claramente Goenji vio todo y decidió ir a preguntarle a su amigo su estado.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Endo?

— ¡Me dijo que si! ¿No crees que fue increíble que me dijera que si?

—Oh claro, sabes…. Voy a ayudarte con todo esto, tengo un plan.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia la casa de el portero iban conversando acerca de cómo él debe comportarse ante una chica ya que según Goenji "es necesario o cometería algún error y lo echaría todo a perder".

Mientras el delantero y el portero conversaban, Kido estaba en el baño de la escuela, claro que Toramaru Utsunomia lo había seguido desde que terminaron las clases puesto que había visto a Goenji, pero el vio que el delantero de fuego se había ido con el capitán así que decidió seguir al estratega, claro que recordó que las chicas le habían dicho que "en el baño no".

—Diablos no puedo ir ahí ¿Ahora que hare? —el chico comenzó a pensar y vio el conducto de ventilación—. Genial… —el chico decidió entrar en el conducto de ventilación y podía escuchar claramente lo que decía, Kido.

—Tengo que decírselo de una vez, no aguanto estas ganas de hablar. —dijo el centrocampista.

—Díselo, vamos díselo. —comentó una voz extraña del baño, claramente era alguien desconocido.

—Espera yo a ti ni te conozco. —expresó el chico con rastras.

—Oh yo me voy de aquí. —dijo el chico extraño para luego salir por la puerta.

—"_Lo sabia era Kido, ahora hare que me confiese la verdad" _—pensó el delantero centrocampista, pero antes de pudiera salir del conducto de ventilación se rompió y se cayó para su suerte termino a la par de Kido luego de eso, Toramaru saco una pistola de agua—. ¡Ya te descubrí! ¡Ahora confiesa, Kido! ¿Fuiste tú el del poema verdad?

— ¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó extrañado el chico con la capa.

—Escuche tu conversación con el tipo extraño.

—Ah te refieres a eso, mira yo le tengo que decir a mi papá que no me gusta la clase de Francés que me esta dando. —aclaró Kido, claro que Toramaru había cerrado la puerta con llave antes de que el centrocampista le respondiera la pregunta.

—Eh… tenemos un problema, yo cerré la puerta con esta llave, pero tranquilo todavía la tengo aquí. —explicó Toramaru mientras giraba en su dedo la llave, para su mala suerte la llave salió volando por la ventana del baño.

— ¡Toramaru! —exclamó molesto el chico con los goggles.

—No te enfades vamos a llamar a alguien para ayudarnos… ¿Qué tal a Kasemaru? El es amable y siempre me ayuda. —propuso el chico, sin embargo de los baños salió Kasemaru dejando a los dos chicos impresionados.

— ¡¿Kasemaru?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó sorprendido el delantero centrocampista—. Vaya que rapidez.

— ¡Toramaru, él ya estaba aquí!

—Saben yo quiero salir de aquí. —comentó el chico con el cabello largo.

—No podemos, Toramaru nos encerró aquí hasta que alguien nos ayude no podremos salir de aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó molesto Kasemaru.

—Tranquilos tengo un juego, podemos entretenernos con este juego… todos tenemos que decir una palabra conforme al abecedario comencemos… Ave.

—Bestia. —dijo Kasemaru.

—Casa. —comentó Kido.

— ¡Ganso! —exclamó felizmente Toramaru a lo cual Kido y Kasemaru lo vieron con ira puesto que por su culpa estaba ahí.

—Te equivocaste seguía la D. —corrigió Ichirouta.

—Oh bueno comencemos de nuevo… Aguja…

* * *

Las dos horas para el chico castaño pasaron rápido puesto que estaba ansioso por ver a la chica que le gustaba, simplemente no lo podía negar su felicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos, el chico suspiraba, claro que no se quito su adorado uniforme de Raimon, aunque su amigo le intento convencer de lo contrario no pudo evitar el desastre de el portero, ni modo, después de un rato ambos jugadores fueron al parque a esperar a Natsumi, por supuesto que Goenji se quedo ahí para poder apoyar a su amigo en todo momento.

El chico de la banda anaranjada podía observar a su alrededor todo el césped verde, las flores los arboles, los juegos para los niños las aves, las nubes, todo eso hizo que el portero se relajara y pudiera sentir la tranquilidad, el tomo unas rosas que vio ahí y pensó en dárselas a Natsumi, su amigo solo lo miraba era increíble lo que el amor pudo hacerle aun chico tan despistado como él, tal vez Endo si tenia oportunidad de acercase a esa chica tan dura.

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica llego a lo que Goenji se aparto un poco para dejarlos solos, por supuesto que el chico castaño le dio las rosas que había tomado.

—Son muy bonitas, Endo, gracias.

—No tienes porque agradecerme, tu te las mereces porque eres muy…. —el chico estaba a punto de decir algo muy comprometedor, pero logro controlarse—, buena amiga.

—Tú eres un gran amigo, no tienes porque darme esto. —dijo Natsumi para luego regalarle una sonrisa al portero a lo que el chico se sonrojo.

—Oye Natsumi vamos a los columpios. —el chico la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo con ella para el lugar que el había indicado.

Cuando ambos llegaron el chico le pidió a la castaña que se sentara en el columpio, la chica se sentó y el portero comenzó a empujar suavemente el lugar del juego donde ella estaba.

—Endo hazlo un poco más con fuerza. —exigió Natsumi.

—Pero, puedo lastimarte ya sabes la fuerza que tengo.

—Solo hazlo ¿Si?

—Como digas.

El chico comenzó a empujar con fuerza, claro que Natsumi comenzó a sentir que se elevaba cada vez más, de hecho Endo la empujo con mucha fuerza por supuesto que la chica no se cayó, pero ella comenzó a gritarle a Endo que parara pero el chico con hizo caso, si dejo de empujarla, sin embargo la chica no podía parar.

Endo no sabia que hacer así que se coloco en frente de ella para poder detenerla, para acomodación de ambos, ella cayó en los brazos del chico castaño, el portero podía sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba de tener a Natsumi tan cerca podía sentir su respiración y ver su mirada tan tierna.

Por supuesto que Natsumi también se perdió en la mirada de Endo, esos ojos la hacían desconcentrarse, perder la noción del tiempo, los dos estaban completamente sonrojados era imposible evitar ver eso.

—Endo, ya me puedes soltar.

—Claro, es que pensé que todavía estabas asustada.

—Y-Yo n-no es-estaba asustada. —tartamudeó la chica para tratar de mentir.

—Hasta estar tartamudeando no lo niegues, sentías que te ibas a lastimar admítelo soy tu héroe.

— ¡Endo, deja de hablar tonterías!

—Como digas presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil. —comentó el chico para burlarse un poco de la chica.

— ¡Endo!

—Esta bien no te enojes, pero te salve. —el chico le regalo una sonrisa a la chica, estaba claro que con esa sonrisa ella lo iba a perdonar siempre, era su debilidad como la de él era la sonrisa de ella.

En ese instante a la chica le entro una duda.

—Endo ¿Por qué me invitaste aquí?

—Es que me gusta pasar más tiempo con mis amigos.

—Seguro bueno…. Endo… yo quisiera conversar algo contigo, pero tiene que ser hoy en la noche, se que se escucha extraño pero ¿Aceptas conversar conmigo hoy en la noche?

—Acepto, pero ya que vamos a conversar hoy en la noche que tal si vamos al cine ¿Te parece? —preguntó el chico para lograr estar más tiempo con ella, él no lo podía evitar estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, y lo único que deseaba es estar más cerca de ella, si los poemas no funcionan por lo menos el lograría algo con ella.

—Si, me parece nos vemos. —la chica abrazo al chico para despedirse de él luego se fue dejando al chico viéndola irse.

Su amigo se acercó a él para ver como estaba al parecer todo iba de maravilla.

—Veo que te fue bien ¿Qué te dijo?

—Saldré con ella hoy…. ¡Iré con ella al cine hoy en la noche! —exclamó emocionado el chico castaño.

—Genial, ahora podemos aplicar el plan.

— ¿El plan?

—Si, mira para impresionar a Natsumi, llevare a los chicos para que te golpeen, pero te dejaremos ganar y así ella te creerá un héroe su héroe.

—Ah… esta bien, solo espero que no salga mal.

*= Es un personaje de Marvel es un vengador fantasma, Toramaru esta decidido a comprobar que es verdad ya es un gran detective y sueña con comprobar esa incógnita.

Espero que les haya gustado, miren que me salió largo el capitulo, ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les guste el fic y como verán voy mejorando!

En serio ¡Gracias por leer este fic, por ponerla como su favorita, por lo comentarios, o por lo que sea! Mi idea es sacarle una sonrisa al lector cuando lea el fic esa es mi expectativa, pero…

* * *

No olviden los reviews…

Nunca están demás…. Por favor dejen sus reviews si les gusto o si se rieron….

Bueno espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar ahora las preguntas….

¿Los chicos saldrán del baño?

¿El plan de Goenji funcionara?

¿Endo saldrá de la Friendzone?

¿Toramaru seguirá diciendo "Ganso"?

¿Todas las chicas quieren salir con Goenji?

¿El profesor de los chicos es un amargado?

¿Kasemaru seguirá molesto con Endo?

Las respuestas de todas o tal vez ninguna en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5: El elote de Goenji

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

La luna bañaba a la ciudad de Inazuma con su hermosa luz, esa noche se podía ver la hermosura de las estrellas, quienes dejarían una increíble expectativa de aquel magnifico firmamento. Y en una las calles de aquella bella ciudad, estaba caminando Endo Mamoru quien iba hacia la casa de su querida y amada Natsumi Raimon.

Lo único que faltaba para hacer real lo de "su querida y amada Natsumi", era que el chico se armara de valor y le confesara sus sentimientos a la chica castaña, sin embargo él prefería ir a paso lento, por lo que lo primero que haría sería invitarla a salir, justamente esa noche, era la "perfecta" ocasión para fundamentar más la amistad además de profundizar los sentimientos mutuos que ambos debían sentir, claro que el portero de era de esos chicos románticos que pueden hacer que cualquier chica se impresionara, el chico castaño era más bien de los despistados que nunca notan nada, y que por pura suerte logran darse cuenta de si están enamorados.

Al portero le sudaban las manos, ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple se había ido a entrenar antes de la cita ya que según él, "era la manera perfecta de estar concentrado". Estaba listo para la cita, había quedado con su amigo Goenji Shuuya para poder realizar el tan inesperado plan. Después de una larga caminata, el portero estaba a punto de ver a su amada chica, estaba enfrente de la puerta de la familia Raimon, listo para la cita, levanto sus manos, se animo a sí mismo y… recibió una llamada.

— ¿Aló?

— ¿Mamoru te pusiste ropa interior?

—Sí, mamá.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Mamá ya soy un niño grande!

—Eso no importa Mamoru, siempre tienes que escuchar a tu madre, además hoy es una noche especial para ti.

— ¡Mamá! Tienes razón, pero estoy en un momento crítico de mi vida.

—Está bien Mamoru… ¿Te peinaste antes de salir?

—Sí, ¡Ya te dije que ya estoy muy grande para esas preguntas!

—Mamoru, le diré a tu padre y el te castigara.

—Pero la que me castiga eres tú.

— ¡No estamos discutiendo quien te pone los castigos, sino sobre tu higiene personal!

—Bueno, adiós mamá, te quiero mucho. —dijo acelerada mente el portero.

— ¡Mamoru! —exclamó la madre del jugador de Raimon mientras su hijo mientras su hijo le terminaba la llamada groseramente.

—Uff... ahora si a tocar la puerta. —suspiró aliviado el chico castaño, sin embargo recibió otra llamada.

— ¡Hijo!

—Adiós mamá. —terminó de cortar la llamada el portero—. Ahora si va enserio. —y de nuevo entró otra llamada en su celular—. ¡Mamá déjame ya soy muy grande!

— ¿Eh? ¿Endo? —preguntó confundido Goenji Shuuya.

—Ah… ¿Goenji? Lo siento pensé que eras mi mamá. —se disculpó el portero—. ¿Para qué me llamabas?

—Para desearte feliz cumpleaños, Endo. —dijo con sarcasmo el delantero.

— ¡Gracias, Goenji! —exclamó alegremente el portero pasando por completo sobre el sarcasmo de su amigo.

— ¡Era sarcasmo! Te llame para saber si ya estás en camino para nuestro plan. —explico el delantero.

—Ah… si estoy en camino solo me falta Natsumi.

—Como sea, no lo olvides actúa natural, nos vemos.

—Está bien, adiós. —terminó la llamada, Endo, para después tocar la puerta y esperar a su chica.

Y pasaron los minutos, el chico sudaba ahora si era por los nervios, su respiración ahora era agitada, le temblaban las piernas, sentía el corazón a mil por minuto, comenzó a dar largos suspiros, luego vio que la puerta se abría, cerró los ojos, justamente cuando los abrió, logro ver a… al director Raimon.

—Buenas noches, señor Raimon.

—Buenas noches. —saludó un poco molesto el padre de Natsumi.

—Eh… señor… ¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó curioso el portero.

—Por supuesto.

—"_Esta molesto, ¿Será por mi culpa? ¿Por haber invitado a su hija? Ahora está molesto conmigo por eso, ¿Me habré ganado su odio? ¿Ahora qué hago para ganar su confianza? Pensé que le agradaba… "—_pensaba, Endo, para poder encontrar una solución al enojo de su futuro suegro, sin embargo pensando no la iba a encontrar así qué preguntó—. ¿Por qué está molesto?

—Bueno, te contare, fue algo que paso hoy en la escuela durante el receso…

_Era el receso de la escuela Raimon, todo parecía ir normal, todos los alumnos disfrutaban de su comida, claro que habían otros que compraban su comida en "El puesto de comida de Handa", si aunque suene raro, Handa vendía comida en la escuela Raimon, claro que para que vendiera mucho, el ofrecía comida que no era típica de Japón. _

_Y tenía muchos alumnos que compraban su comida, tanta que contrato a un ayudante y era nada menos que Shadow*, por supuesto que Handa no le pagaba muy bien, sin embargo, seguía trabajando. Y los clientes llegaban rápidamente. _

—_Hola, ¿Me puedes dar unas papas fritas? —preguntó Kazemaru Ichirouta._

—_Claro, ¡Shadow más papas! —exclamó Handa._

—_No me tienes que gritar estoy a la par tuya._

—_Lo hago para motivarte y llamar la atención de más clientes además nunca escuchas, jamás me traes rápidamente lo que te pido._

—_Eso no es cierto. _

— _¿Y las papas? _

—_Es porque estoy hablando contigo._

—_Menos charla y más papas. _

—_Ahhhh… como sea. —comentó molestó Shadow mientras tomaba las papas y se las daba a Kazemaru._

—_Gracias, creó._

—_Bueno adiós, Kazemaru. —dijo Handa para sacarlo ya que hacía que la fila de clientes se acumulara más._

— _¡¿Qué significa este puesto, Handa?! —preguntó sorprendido el director de Raimon quien también había hecho fila._

—_Es que quise tener algo de dinero extra ya que mis padres me quitaron la mesada. —se excusó el chico castaño._

—_Puedo pasarlo por alto ya que no veo que cause ningún tipo de alboroto, ahora quisiera unas papas fritas. _

—_Como usted diga… ¡Shadow unas papas! _

— _¡Ya te dije que no me grites! —gritó molesto el susodicho mientras buscaba la comida que habían ordenado—. Eh… Handa ya no hay._

— _¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron alterados el director Raimon y Handa._

— _¡Que ya no hay papas!_

— _¡Te escuche la primera vez! —exclamó molesto el castaño._

—_Handa dime…. ¿Cómo se siente cuando te gritan? —preguntó Shadow para fastidiar a su jefe. _

—_Se siente horrible, pero igual te seguiré gritando. _

— _¡¿Cómo que ya no hay papas?! —preguntó molesto el director Raimon._

—_Es que se acabaron. _

— _¡¿Quién se llevo las ultimas?! —cuestionó la autoridad de la escuela._

—_Este... ese de allá. —indicó Shadow con el peor pesimismo del mundo. _

— _¡Ah, esa niña pagara!_

—_Señor, es Kazemaru Ichirouta y es niño. —explicó Handa._

— _¡Órale! Desde aquí no puedo ver bien pero…. ¡Pagara, me vengaré de esto y ese tal Kazemaru pagara por llevarse mis papas! ¡Lo juro por mi anillo de bodas! —exclamó molesto el padre de Natsumi mientras mostraba su mano en la cual no había ningún anillo—. ¡Perdí el anillo! _

Mientras el director de Raimon contaba la historia, Endo había estado revisando su libreta de técnicas y cuando él se dio cuenta de que el portero no le prestó atención, lo regaño claro que el portero se disculpo, ambos esperaron a Natsumi y cuando la chica salió provoco que al jugador de Raimon se le acelerara el corazón.

— ¡Hola Natsumi! —saludó rápidamente el chico castaño.

—Buenas noches, Endo.

—Hija espero que te vaya bien… y espero que todo les salga bien. —deseó el director de Raimon—. Endo cuida a mi hija.

—Claro, señor no se preocupe, todo va a salir muy bien, no le pasara nada a su hija. —afirmó con una gran sonrisa el chico de la banda anaranjada.

Después de eso ambos se despidieron del señor Raimon, caminaron juntos hacia el cine, como el chico estaba nervioso había un silencio algo incomodo pues nadie decía absolutamente nada.

Natsumi Raimon se sentía feliz y emocionada ya que Endo Mamoru, el chico que le había robado el corazón sin querer la había invitado a salir, era increíble para ella, una felicidad inexplicable, lo único que le preocupaba era si algo saldría mal de todo eso, ya que no quería salir lastimada ella ni nadie, ¿Por qué ella pensaba eso? Simple aun seguía pensando lo del "admirador secreto" eso la seguía atormentando, ya que…. Tal vez se armaría un alboroto, pues si uno de los dos sospechosos intentará salir con ella para tener un relación de pareja, era obvio que eso no iba a pasar, pues… a la chica castaña el gusta el portero, capitán del equipo de Raimon, y por hecho lo rechazaría saliendo lastimado, o a lo mejor solo era una broma para fastidiarla, cosa que le molestaría y causaría un alboroto entre sus amigas para darle su merecido al causante de la "dichosa broma".

Y sin embargo, la única verdad era que… a Natsumi le gustaba Endo, y viceversa, pero no tienen el valor de confesarse sus sentimientos, por lo que ahora cada quien haría su intento de ganarse el corazón del otro, claro que cada quien su forma de hacerlo, aunque el portero tenía amigos que le ayudaban como Goenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kido Yuuto, por supuesto que sus consejos no eran los mejores, podrían salir mal y provocar un gran desastre, como el plan que estaba a punto de ocurrir, claro que primero la chica iba a hablar con él chico sobre algo importante.

—Endo, necesito que me respondas una duda que tengo, ¿Te parece?

—Claro, por mi está bien.

—Muy bien, hum… ¿Crees que…? —la chica no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que el portero la interrumpió.

— ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! —preguntó el portero alterado.

— ¿Qué paso, Endo?

—Mira allá. —indicó el chico castaño quien señalaba a unos tipos—. No me gusta cómo te vieron esos tipos.

—Creo que exageras.

—Para nada Natsumi... —él se acerco a la chica y la abrazo para luego volver a ver a los "tipos extraño"—. _"Perfecto, ahora solo seguiré con el plan". —_Pensaba el chico—. ¡Hey, que no ven que ella está conmigo!

Endo seguía gritando para llamar la atención de los tipos, sin embargo no le hacían caso, por lo que él salió corriendo y le arranco la parte posterior de la camisa que traiga a uno de los de ese grupo, lo que provoco que se molestaran con él.

—"_Vaya que buenos disfraces"—_pensó el portero, en ese instante, él se quito los guantes delicadamente y se los dio a Natsumi, luego se quito la camisa y se la arrojo en la cara a la chica castaña—. Oh si van a ver… tengo la mano fantasma, el puño de fuego, el puño explosivo… —y en ese momento Endo volteo a ver hacia otro callejón y vio a Goenji junto a sus amigos, disfrazados, por supuesto que sus disfraces eran malísimos. Después recibió un puñetazo de parte de los tipos que había molestado.

* * *

Comenzó de nuevo otro día en la ciudad de Inazuma, el sol brillaba, los chicos iba a la escuela, paso el día normal, tranquilo, maravilloso para cualquiera menos para un grupo de amigos, especialmente era un mal día para el capitán del equipo de futbol, llamado también Endo Mamoru, ¿Por qué era un mal día? Pues…. Para comenzar, tenía el ojo morado, había perdido el conocimiento la noche anterior y ya no salió con Natsumi. Y ahora tenía que aguantarse un gran dolor que tenia, dolor físico y sentimental muy grande. Por supuesto que intento animarse con su amigo, pero su amigo Goenji estaba comprando algo en la "Tienda de Handa" y justo cuando regreso con su amigo le trajo una sorpresa.

—Sorpresa… —dijo el delantero de fuego.

— ¡¿A quién le importa un elote**?! —preguntó molestó, Endo mientras tiraba la comida de su amigo y en ese instante, Goenji agarró por el cuello a su amigo, para comenzarlo a ahorcar—. ¡Suéltame, Goenji, suéltame! —exigió el portero a lo que su compañero hizo caso. — ¡Hice el ridículo anoche!

—Sé que estas enojado, pero no era razón para tirar mi elote**. —reprochó el chico rubio.

—Goenji…. Ya no pude tener mi cita con Natsumi, y ahora me siento avergonzado, no quiero que ella piense que… soy un tonto.

—Endo, por favor, eso ya la mayoría lo creé.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido el chico de la banda anaranjada—. Me han mentido todos estos años, Goenji, años y años de conocernos, desde que éramos bebés.

—Endo, en primera, no nos conocimos cuando éramos bebés, en segunda nos conocimos cuando teníamos catorce años, en tercera, no te tomes tan enserio lo de anoche ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

— ¿En serio lo crees, Goenji?

—No, pero me gusta animar aunque sería mejor si te diera un balonazo.

—Sabes que… necesito descansar me duele mucho el ojo, por cierto ¿Dónde están Kido y Kazemaru?

—No lo sé, de hecho no los he visto desde ayer... —respondió confundido el chico rubio.

—Bueno, vayamos a comer algo. —sugirió Endo.

—Como digas.

Ambos chicos se fueron a comprar algo de comida en la Tienda de Handa, y para la mala suerte de Goenji ya no quedaban elotes**, por lo que comenzó a discutir con todo mundo en especial con su amigo.

* * *

El tiempo parecía eterno, incluso sentían que iba a pasar el resto de sus vidas ahí jugando ese tonto juego del alfabeto, el tiempo hacia que se irritaran más con su amigo Toramaru Utsunomiya, cada vez que comenzaban el juego, el chico detective decía su palabra favorita en el mundo "Ganso". Los tres habían pasado la noche entera en ese "estúpido baño" según había dicho Kido Yuuto, la tensino se podía sentir en el aire, ya que los tres habían estado toda la noche echándole la culpa al menor de todos ahí.

Después de horas de estar juntos en el mismo baño, estaban hartos de verse y encima de todo sentían ganas de matar a alguien, por supuesto que no le podían hacer daño a Toramaru ya que cualquier cosa que le hicieran les traería problemas, además de no haber comido nada, y ahora lo único que les quedaba por hacer era… llevar una conversación.

—Toramaru… quisiera saber algo. —comentó Kazemaru Ichirouta, mientras seguía con el peor pesimismo.

— ¿Qué?

—Verás…. ¿Por qué diablos nos encerraste aquí?

—"_¿Y ahora qué? No les puedo decir la verdad, las chicas me mataran…. Además si les cuento ya no me pagarían, aunque si me las ingenio puedo decir una gran mentira y así me librare de esto" —_pensaba el chico detective—. Este…. Yo investigaba a Kido Yuuto ya que descubrí que él, hizo algo incorrecto con pastelitos o amor a lo mejor era sobre goggles y tenía que asegurarlo… por lo que pensé que así me volvería detective experto en…. Alces.

Cuando Toramaru termino su explicación sus amigos lo voltearon a ver extrañados, ya que había dicho "alces", "pastelillos", y… "goggles", y obviamente no le creyeron.

—Deja de mentir, Toramaru, no somos estúpidos. —reprochó Kazemaru mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Pero…. Toramaru, cuando tú te apareciste enfrente de mí, gritaste algo de un poema.

—"_Diablos, olvide la gran memoria de Kido, ahora…. Que me invento… hum…. Ya sé qué hacer" _—pensó el chico con el cabello negro-azulado—. Verán… yo dije eso porque… ¡Me entere que Kido estuvo dejándole poemas a las chicas de mi salón!

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron Kido y Kazemaru incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado.

—Como lo oyeron… este… ¡Te descubrí Kido! —exclamó orgulloso, el detective, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento.

—Yo no he hecho eso que dices. —reclamó el chico con rastras—. Además ¿Por qué haría eso?

—No lo sé… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices tú, Kido?!

— ¡Basta, Toramaru, están siendo irracional! De hecho… no tiene sentido que digas eso, sin embargo me he dado cuenta de que ya no te tengo que hacer preguntas, mejor regresemos al juego ese del alfabeto. —propuso el chico con cabello largo y celeste.

— ¡Si, continuemos jugando! —gritó emocionado el menor de los tres.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo… —murmuró, Kido entre suspiros.

—Yo comienzo…. Abeja. —dijo Toramaru Utsunomiya.

—Baboso. —continuó el de los goggles.

—Cac… —y sin poder terminar, Kazemaru, fue interrumpido por el pequeño detective.

— ¡Ganso!

— ¡Cállate, ya estoy harto de que solo digas ganso cada vez! —exclamó furioso el centro campista con capa.

—Oh… bueno, comencemos de nuevo. —propuso nuevamente Toramaru.

—Como sea, me calmare…. Anciano. —comenzó el de las rastras.

—Barco… —continuó Kazemaru.

Y así los chicos siguieron con el juego, sin que el pequeño dijera "Ganso" parecía alguna especie de magia pues había pasado cada juego que habían hecho anteriormente diciendo esa odiosa palabra, sin embargo ahora se había aguantado a decir eso y estaban a punto de terminar.

—Xilófono. —dijo el de la capa.

—Yo-yo.

Estaban cerca de terminar, demasiado para ser real de hecho ambos chicos estaban sonriendo con la esperanza de al fin terminar ese estúpido juego y luego…

—…. ¡Ganso! —terminó fallidamente Toramaru.

— ¡Se acabo! ¡Si yo muero, iras conmigo al infierno! —gritó furioso, Kido Yuuto mientras se paraba violentamente y agarraba al pequeño de la ropa.

— ¡Tranquilízate le harás daño a Toramaru!

—Y…. eso es malo… ¿Por qué…?

—Ah… yo… tienes razón, pero de todas formas harás llorar a Toramaru.

—Por favor ni siquiera se está quejando.

—Será porque…. No está. —aclaró el ciclo ex-atleta lo cual provoco que ambos se dieran cuenta de que su dolor de cabeza estaba escapando por la puerta que no se abría.

— ¡No me hagas daño, Kido!

De nuevo todo se convirtió en un total desastre, que llevo a los tres chicos al caos, pues… Kido perseguía ferozmente al detective mientras Kazemaru intentaba detenerlos, y en medio del desastre alguien abrió la puerta, y ese alguien era… Shadow.

— ¿Por qué gritan tanto?

— ¡Libertaaaaaaaad! —gritaron emocionados los tres chicos mientras salían corriendo hacia lugar desconocido dejando a Shadow confundido—. La gente de ahora se ha vuelto loca.

Dejando de lado el baño ahora Toramaru Utsunomiya corría velozmente hacia cualquier lugar, vio los pasillos, los salones de las clases, a los profesores, a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, a las chicas de su clase las cuales de tomaron una foto ya que él tenía puesto un traje de detective, vio los casilleros, salió corriendo por las escaleras y se topo con las chicas.

— ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo están?

—Nosotras bien. —contestó cortantemente, Haruna—. Averiguaste lo que te pedimos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡¿No averiguaste nada?! —exclamaron molestas las gerentes.

—Solo jugaba, no tenían porque gritar. —aclaró el chico—. Lo que descubrí fue que… Kido no tiene nada que ver con los poemas por lo que nuestro único sospechoso es… Goenji Shuuya.

—Ohhhh. —dijeron sorprendidas las chicas.

—Así que mi deber ha terminado.

—Claro que no, ahora nos tienes que traer pruebas de que es Goenji. —comentó Aki mientras jalaba al chico de la ropa.

—Pero, eso es aun más difícil, además, Goenji es más reservado con sus sentimientos y esas cosas dudo que pueda hacer mucho y en corto tiempo.

—Te daremos el tiempo que necesites. —dijo la chica con cabello azul.

—Chicas creo que esto está llegando muy lejos. —expuso Natsumi.

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Haruna—. Recuerda que necesitamos saber… ¿Quién es?

—Ya no se preocupen ahora yo me voy a encargar de todo.

Y después cada quien se fue a su aula, Toramaru no dejaba de pensar en su deber de detective hasta comenzaba a considerar si debería cobrar en efectivo con en objetos del Ghost Rider, mientras que Kazemaru seguía quedándose dormido en la clase para su suerte el profesor amargado no había llegado ese día y tuvieron que traer a un suplente. Goenji Shuuya investigaba sobre cómo ayudar a su amigo por lo que estaba averiguando sobre un evento importante. Kido Yuuto encima de estar casi dormido en toda la clase, aun podía contestarle correctamente al profesor suplente. Por último estaba Endo Mamoru quien no podía voltear a ver a Natsumi Raimon la chica con la que tanto deseaba estar, sin embargo se sentía avergonzado por lo de la noche anterior, ahora tenía que pensar en una gran idea para según él "impresionarla", pero está muy claro que la chica está más que impresionada con él, estaba enamorada de él, por supuesto que no lo sabía y necesitaba averiguarlo o hacer el intento de "enamorarla". Y la chica castaña Natsumi, estaba viendo fijamente al chico de la banda anaranjada, a ella se le hacía muy extraño no ver que Endo tuviera esa sonrisa tan característica en él.

—"_Por más extraño que sienta, por alguna extraña razón, siento que Endo no es el mismo de siempre, no veo su sonrisa tan…. Hermosa, debo admitir que la extraño, tanto que creo que… hablare con él si puedo mejor". _—pensó la chica castaña mientras escribía algo en una hoja y la pasaba entre sus compañeros dirigiéndosela directamente al chico amante del futbol.

—Ah… —susurró extrañado el portero cuando recibió la nota de Natsumi Raimon—. Es una nota de…. —casi le da un infarto al ver el nombre del remitente de la nota—. _"Natsumi me mando una nota, haber tranquilízate, vamos a leer… _

"_Endo, no te siento el mismo de siempre, te sientes mal por lo de ayer, si es por eso tranquilo, yo no estoy molesta contigo, es más, me siento aliviada que no te pasara nada grave, pero… ¿Por qué no actúas como siempre? Atte. Natsumi Raimon"._

El chico sentía que le mundo se le venía encima, su amada chica castaña se estaba preocupando por él, sentía una alegría inexplicable, algo en el estomago que le provocaba una sensación satisfactoria, por supuesto que no tardo en mandarle una nota y trato de hacer que su letra se entendiera, sin embargo todos en el salón comenzaron a molesta empezando con Someoka.

— ¡Endo y Natsumi se están pasando papelitos! —exclamó emocionado Someoka quedando como un metiche.

— ¡Joven Someoka! —exclamó molesto el profesor suplente dejando impactados a todos ahí. —. … ¿Qué dice el papelito?

—Dice…. ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tú hagas esto?!

* * *

*= Shadow un personaje que apareció durante la segunda temporada de Inazuma Eleven, chico de cabello blando y aura oscura.

**= Elote con condimentos y un palo en medio, claro que Goenji no lo pudo probar por culpa de Endo xD.

Hola, ok se que debí de haber subido esto hace tiempo, sin embargo no lo había terminado de escribir, y… ahora que lo pienso lamento la tardanza , en mi tiempo libre hago las continuaciones de lo que me falta, bueno….

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, me siento feliz de que lean mi fic.

También agradezco sus reviews, me dan ánimos para inspirarme y continuar con esto sin sentido que por cierto va para largo xD pero tratare de ir con más prisa o… ¿No lo quieren así?

Bueno agradezco especialmente a Ale-chan, AikoInazuma11, Dkniht27, Fanny Taka, Richy Escorpy, ferdita99, jose28, miaka-ichiruki, teo-sama, Guest, Asgard, Hakuryuu, hacen feliz a esta escritora con sus reviews.

Espero no decepcionarlos y haberlos hecho reír o entretenerlos esa es mi meta.

¡Vamos con las preguntas!

¿Qué habrá escrito Endo en el papelito?

¿El profesor suplente es igual de metiche que Someoka?

¿Toramaru lograra descubrir la verdad?

¿Kazemaru lograra dormir algún día?

¿Goenji tendrá mejores planes?

¿Cuál será la siguiente loca cosa que se me ocurra escribir?

¿Goenji probara un elote?

¿Shadow dejara de trabajar para Handa?

¿El director Raimon se vengara de Kazemaru?

¿El señor Raimon comprara sus preciadas papás?

¿Reviews?


End file.
